Cheater
by Teeny Tiny Twilight
Summary: A normal day in the Cullen house. Three weeks after the meadow scene in Eclipse. It all started with an innocent game of chess...
1. Cheater

Alice P.O.V.

"Haha! I win!" I cried happily jumping up from our game of chess.

"It's no fair if you cheat! I thought you were going to play fair." Said Emmett, angrily crossing his arms across his chest. "Not all of us can be freaky fortune tellers."

I ignored his jab. I in fact had not used my powers for this game, that's what made it so much better.

"Actually Emmett, I didn't cheat. You're just bad at chess." I sniffed, sticking my tong out.

Two voices started from up stairs. A high soprano—obviously Bella's, and a low, musical flowing—Edwards.

The two had gone up an hour ago to play their own game of 'chess'. She wondered how long that would last before they locked lips.

She wouldn't know. It was a family rule that I was not to see into our family's intimate moments. More for my benefit then theirs.

Their voices started again, louder this time.

Bella's voice was higher, playfully accusing him of something or other, though she would never be truly angry at him, as he could never be truly angry at her. It was pathetic sometimes to watch. At first they would be yelling, pointing, and glaring. Then the next moment they would stop all together just to look into each other's eyes.

Of coarse she and jasper did the same but it was different. Jasper and I have been together for decades, we have developed that bond over time, the love was always there but the ability to forgive so suddenly did not come easily in our kind. Vendettas were still around from the 1500s I'm sure.

There was a low growl from up stairs, and then the sound of the bed moving, due to a sudden weight being thrown on it.

Ugh! She rolled her eyes. The two of them had completely changed positions on their argument in the last few weeks.

No, not the one of Bella being changed. Bella had won that one far before either of them had known it.

This argument was whether or not to wait until they wait till they were married before… well they _both_ gave up something to the other.

Bella was always stopping Edward from going too far. It was comical to watch. First the Edward would start to playfully kiss her, and then he would try something, anything to push her. At first it was little things like slipping his hand slightly under her shirt to hold the bare skin or her hips, or suckling on the lobe of her ear. But after a while Bella had not only learned how to stop him, but how to keep most of her reactions from him, he had to beyond what was considered _gentlemanly,_ now he would press her up against a wall, trapping her with his body, then kiss her passionately, or he would slyly let his hand run down her back until it rested against her rear end.

Her reaction to _that_ was priceless.

There were more murmurs from up stairs. They soon turned into the giggles, and then the giggles turned into full out laughs.

Warmth encircled her long unbeating heart. To hear Bella laugh was a beautiful thing. She didn't get the chance often enough, what with all the vampire attacks, threats to her life, and obsessive vampire boyfriends and their families.

The previous warmth disappeared, only to be replaced with a cold blanket of dread that not only clutched her heart, but spun her stomach and force the unnecessary air out of her lungs.

Bella's laughs had turned into screams.

It seemed she could not get up the stairs fast enough, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, jasper, and even rose were running to Edwards room.

I had no plan of action. If Edward was hurting her there was little we could do to get him off of Bella with out causing her even more pain, if not killing her.

Carlisle reached the door first, throwing it open; Emmett was close behind, getting ready to restrain Edward if necessary.

As soon as the door had flown off its hinges the screams stopped. Carlisle and Emmett stood frozen in the door way. They were blocking my view of the sure to be gruesome scene in the bedroom, so I vaulted over their heads, landing lightly in front of a scene that I was sure to _never_ forget.


	2. Oops

Bella's P.O.V.

"Check mate" said a glowing Edward. Though the sight was breathtaking, the reason behind it was aggravating.

Edward had beaten me.

Again.

I sighed leaning back. I was going to take losing to Edward gracefully.

"You cheated." I pouted. Ok fine, but in my defence I could _never_ pull off graceful.

"I swear I did no such thing." He said smiling. A playful twinkle in his eyes as he threw his hands up in mock surrender.

A black piece of wood flew out of his sleeve at the rapid movement. He reached up and caught it quickly, never taking his eyes off her.

He slowly opened his hand reviling the little wooden pawn that he held between his thumb and his first finger.

My eyes flickered to the pile of pawns by his fore arm. There was one missing from just seconds ago.

"Ha ha," I gave a sarcastic laugh, "that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" he was trying to keep from smiling though he tried to make his voice sound serious.

He had been in much higher spirits ever since she had agreed to marry him. He had also become much more …playful. Kissing her with more passion then he had ever really let himself. The thought alone made her blush and her heart speed up.

To distract him from her misbehaving body, she continued.

"What I mean is that you're a vampire, and not just any vampire, your _Edward Cullen_ the vampire. Which means your perfect." She pretended to sigh in disappointment. "Why must you insist on cheating?"

"I'm perfect at _everything_ am I?" He growled playfully, taking a hunting stance.

I jumped up from the table that held our game. "No, Edward do—" but she was already flying.

We landed on the bed. Edward had turned us so that I landed on top of him, straddling his hips. "—n't "I finished breathlessly.

Edward only chuckled.

I giggled along with him.

"You know what else is unfair about vampires?" I tried to keep my face solemn.

"What's that?" he asked smiling, having obviously seen through my attempt.

"They aren't ticklish."

"No," he agreed, taking on my solemn façade. Then his face broke out into a wicked grin, "But humans are!" he rolled so that I was beneath him as he started tickling my sides.

"No!" I screamed. "Ahh! No, it hurts!" I was squirming under him, trying to get away from him. I was shaking in silent laughter now arching and squirming under him.

Then there was a deafening cracking sound.

Edward and I both turned towards the sound wide eyed. I was still pinned under him as Carlisle looked at us frozen in place. Emmett was right behind him. Then, not half a second later Alice vaulted over the two in her way. She landed gracefully and silently, her face looked as if she were expecting to see a crime scene.

Edward rolled off me, so that both our backs were against the bed side by side, looking at the growing group of Cullens before us.

"What happed?" demanded Esme, her voice strained with worry.

"We heard screaming." Said Jasper, looking around the room cautiously.

"I was uhh, tickling her…" There was a moment of awkward silence before Emmett's booming laughter shattered it.

"God Edward!" he cried laughing, leaning against the doorless door jam for support. "We thought you were killing her or something!"

"I was thinking more of rape." Muttered Alice, glaring at Edward through a break in her tinkling laugh.

I was a deep red at this point.

"Don't worry," Edward said, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth, topaz eyes sparkling, "I'll call you all down to join me if I have any future plans to torture Bella."

Most of the Cullens had left by now all chuckling. Only Carlisle remained.

"Sorry about your door Edward." He called as he walked away smiling.

Edward and I both looked at each other before bursting into laughter our selves. When we finally quieted down I looked at him sternly.

"No more tickling." I said

"No more tickling." He agreed eyeing his door.


End file.
